dracos girl
by musical awesomeness seiuli
Summary: draco/bella  wheres edward? what happened? why is bella with draco?changes later on in the story
1. the boring bit

here is the first chapter...

(Bella's POV)  
>Hi my name is isabella swan , but if you call me isabella i will either get annoyed and slap you or i will say something really annoying to you and keep saying it till you get really really angry ... Dont make me resort to that matter.<br>Right now i have to go to school where most probably my stalker boyfriend Edwierdo will be. He is annoying he follows me everywhere . He even used his charms to get in all my classes and honestly its so annoying, he watches me when i sleep and this is the worst part hes a veggie vamp but he still wants my blood . I know im stupid for staying with him but i love him and thats what matters ... i think .  
>So today his family wasnt at school and thats scary it wasnt even sunny I couldnt think ,i couldnt do anything without my mind thinking straight back to him . Im heading off to gym right now sooo i think ill have to sit on the sidelines again (sigh). "bella swan" the coach said (see even the teachers now to never call me bella ) "yes mr. hitler"<br>i said warily. "join Ms. angela for the vollyball game please"he said smiling warmly "can't i just stay on the sidelines like always""no not today , today we are having a tournament"  
>"oh joy" i murmured under my breath then i started listening to the bitch from hell a.k.a. lauren "sir " she said in that sreechy voice of hers "why do we have to vs her she sucks" she sneered at me all of a sudden i forget about edwierdo and wanna play hard to prove that she dosent know how good i am "We will see whos better in a minute" i say to her carelessly "when i blow the whistle start playing"coach hitler says "Hurry up then" did i forget to mention i am very rude to teachers when i want to be. then a whistle blew .<br>I watched lauren serve "take forever not like im waiting to play (note the sarcasm)

(TIME skip)  
>In the last few seconds angela set the ball for me and i slammed it right on laurens nose and i heard a crack ... i started laughing sooo much untill i was on the floor even mr. hitlerwas cracking up .<br>Lauren on the other hand was sulking like a little baby, that just made me laugh more and more . she threw a punch at me and surprisingly i caught it . In my head im like "whoa".

(TIME skip)  
>Im at home and edweird is in the front of his car and beckoning me near " Hey where were you today its not sunny" i said carefully "Bella we need to talk " he said uh oh thats the line i was scared about in the past "Come"he said walking towards the forest We went to this meadow thing in the forest i was counting in my head 3 2 1 "bella our family is leaving "he said this really hurt to think of him going .<br>"so i have to tell charlie then well go right" i said nervously because i knew what he was going to say "no bella just my family and myself" he said in a monotone

hahahhaha so there is the first chapter pleas review a nice review please 


	2. yummy boy candy

This story is for darkgothelegantgirl22 read her books if you like resident evil and A. Wesker and Jill V. and yo soy el amor aka i am love hi just getting these ideas out of my head hahah there is gonna be a song in the next chapter oh and disclaimer I DO NOT OWN THE PEOPLE IN THE BOOK just the plot .

(bella POV)  
>That imbecile , he just left me in the forest , with any other creatures that lives around here . Well too bad for him he took my loving with him so any man with love for me will have to earn mine . If he cant handle tough (hmph). She suddenly felt as if there was some type of energy surrounding her "ahhhhhh" she screamed .<br>She blacked out from the energy she was feeling inside ...

(Anonymous POV) He felt an amazing dark magic explode from somewhere "wow" he said "BELLATRIX"he shouted at full power knowing she would hear "yes my lord" she said calmly "did you feel the energy" he said in his snake like voice "yes my lord it seems to have come from " she took a moment "america?"  
>she said obviously surprised "you are my most loyal death eater, bring her to me" he paused to see if anyone would hear "but be nice to her welcome her as if family then she will be on our side, you will be his or her trainer for the dark arts " his voice changed from the leader tone to the nice tone that rarely shows."My lord do you think she or he might be a halfblood or a muggle" Bellatrix said quickly ."She or he might but that is a maybe no matter what ,if heshe is muggleborn or halfblood do not hurt them , or else you will get 10x the damage inflicted, ... understand" she whimpered under his gaze "Yes my lord" she said .

(Back to bella POV)  
>Bella got up and was surprised to see that she was in her bed , not the woods she blacked out in ... "Wait a minute this isnt my bed " she said to herself .. she's at jakes no wonder she got up and went to the kitchen and saw jake, billy and charlie talking and caught bits and pieces of the conversation. "she's sleeping charlie... where was she ... how did you..." she decided to interrupt their conversation and walk in the kitchen "Good morning " she said then yawned "what are you gossipers talking about today " she breathed "Morning bells "the boy and men said.<br>"Dad im gonna go home for a while and sleep on my own bed "she said "Bells ill drive you "Charl-no dad said "Hurry up then" i said impatiently

(Time skip) They got home and bella went straight to bed and crashed out

(Anonymous POV)  
>"Aunt bella would the dark lord let me come along i would love to kill some nuggles there is no one to kill here."he said excitedly "draco there may be some killing on the way back but that is all " she said sadly "Better than nothing" he said "stay here, there may be something that will excite you before i get back" bellatrix said and started walking out . Once outside she apparated to where the dark energy source came from. She landed in this waste of land by a house so she put a invisibility spell on her (dnt know the name) and walked in and felt a lot of dark energy here but it was mainly coming from a room...<p>

THE END jokes

(BELLA POV)  
>I got up to find a woman-brown eyes ,small slenderbody and a stick in her hand- staring at me "Hello what are you doing in my room " i said cautiously "I came to find you for my master" she spoke so that only i could hear" um okay so how may i help you " i said then smiled at her she smiled back "could you come with me back to my master we will be kind" she said nicely "I dont know " her smile faded "i will need to tell charl-dad "then she smiled again "already done".<br>Bella packed her bags and went with the nice lady "surely life will get better" she thought.

(TIME SKIP)  
>We are at this beautiful green mansion with an amazing garden it is a bit doom and gloom but it is what i like (most of the time)."Oooops i forgot to introduce myself im bellatrix lestrange but you can call me trixy of course " she paused to take a breath "i will introduce you to others when we get inside" she said in a happy voice . " ill introduce myself as well im isabella swan , call me bella" i said politely.<p>

(Time skip) (cant be bothered writing so much it will get boring)  
>(Bella POV)<br>I came inside and a really hot blonde haired boy - i feel more comfortable around people now i don't know why though-i wolf -whistled at him and said "daaayyymm" he turned around and looked at me "your not so bad yourself" he said then he smirked mmmm yummy i then remembered trixy "trixy who is eye candy over there" i said "he's my nephew " she said bella is annoyed she turned to mystery boy "whats your name" she said "Draco malfoy "he said then smiled. "oohh latin significat draco i simile valde" i said smirking at him but he just smiled back and said "scis linquas loqui"he said kindly "i learnt it when i was a kid " bella said to him . "Okay are you guys done now " trixy said smiling she has been smiling the whole day ever since she brought bella here. " oh na we are just talking in our minds , yes".  
>"draco ask our lord if he would wish to see the new arrival " she said in a monotone "Okay " he turned to bella "i'll be right back" he said then lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles.<br>"such a ladies man" trixy muttered

(TIME SKIP)  
>" Bella please listen and listen carefully , bow when we are in front of our lord , address him as "my lord" and do what he says" trixy says to bella. They entered . There was a man with a snake and they were talking to each-other in snake language and bella walked over to it and said "Hello my slythering friend " in parseltongue. "My lord" she said in parseltongue "hello ,where did you learn to talk to snakes"<br>he said in a calm voice that was almost nice.  
>"i can speak to animals my lord" she said honetly " my lord pardon me if im rude but does draco have a girl friend " she said in parceltongue ,she also blushed SHE ACTUALLY BLUSHED!<br>But the dark lord was just chuckling and said " no , but pansy is pining after him"he said getting annoyed "sheesh lighten up i was just asking man someone would think you r about to kill someone" as she said that he got angrier and angrier then just popped "IF YOUR NOT GOING TO LISTEN THEN DONT STAY HERE" he said in a deadly voice "HEY TOMMY WANNA DUEL" she said in a sad voice "i dont want to hurt you my lord"she admitted he just ignored her and set up a dueling match "bring it on old man" she said while laughing... He threw the death spell at her she just waved her hand "you have got to do better than that voldy" she taunted she said a blubber of words and she was a ghost rider "bring it on boy"she said she changed back as all the curses were sent at her she dodged them all as if they were flies " is that all you got" she was tainting him and he knew it but he couldnt stop throwing more spells at her . When she saw he was tired she felt guilt wash through her " sorry about making you tired my lord but i would like to know where draco is now" she said making it as if she couldnt care less but how they didnt know she had a soft spot for him...

don't hate me i just need to rest my pc will turn off if i leave it on please good reviews


	3. stronger kelly clarkson

I hope you liked last chapter i added my own fantasy to it DISCLAIMER

(BELLA POV)  
>I got back to my room in the mansion and i was listening to kelly clarkson songs but one struck my notice . "You know the bed feels warmer sleeping here alone you know i dream in colour and do the things i want " she sang while swaying her hips to the words "you think you got the best of me think you had the last laugh"<br>she sang in harmony "but you think that everything good is gone "  
>"think you left me broken down think that id come running back"<br>"baby you dont know me cause your dead wrong "  
>bella was singing beautifully , but she wasnt aware of a certain hotstuff watching her dreamily (draco malfoy).<br>CHORUS "what doesnt kill you makes you stronger ,stand a little taller "  
>"doesnt mean im lonely when im alone"<br>"what dosent kill you makes a fighter , footsteps even lighter"  
>" doesnt mean im over cause your gone"<br>"what dosent kill you makes you stronger, stronger"  
>"just me , myself and i"<br>"you heard that i was starting over with someone new "doesnt mean im lonely when im alone"  
>"they told you i was moving on over you"<br>"you didnt think that id come back "  
>" id come back swinging"<br>"you try to break me but you see"  
>she was paying no attention to draco but he just sat down and watched her with love in his eyes (whoa i never knew draco had a heart i guess i was wrong)<br>she just kept on singing.  
>"what dosent kill you makes you stronger "<br>"stand a little taller" "doesnt mean im lonely when im alone"  
>"What doesnt kill you makes a fighter footsteps even lighter"<br>"Doesnt mean im over cause your gone"  
>"What doesnt kill you makes you.. stronger , stronger"<br>"just me , myself and i"  
>"what doesnt kill you makes you stronger stand a little taller"<br>"Doesnt mean im lonely when im alone"  
>"Thanks to you i got a new thing started "<br>"thanks to you im not the broken hearted "  
>"thanks to you im finally thinking about me "<br>"You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning"  
>"in the end "<br>"what doesnt kill you makes you stronger "  
>"stand a little taller "<br>" doesnt mean im lonely when im alone "  
>"What doesnt kill you makes a fighter "<br>"footsteps even lighter "  
>"doesnt mean im over cause your gone"<br>bella took on the harder bit " what doesnt kill you makes you stronger , stronger "  
>"just me , myself and i "<br>" what doesnt kill you makes you stronger "  
>"stand a little taller"<br>" doesnt mean in lonely when im alone"  
>"Your not alone".<br>She stood up and jumped when she saw draco sleeping and she chuckled under her breath . He looked so peaceful .  
>Bella went over to the bed and lay next to him till he woke up.<br>Sadly he woke up too early "Morning hot stuff " she said seductively,  
>but it was actually evening. "Awww wait up. Need .. " he said while he yawned . " Fine i'll sleep with you... i mean next to you"she said while stammering ."anytime you want " he said kindly . Bella snuggled up into draco's chest and smiled then she saw someone in the room she stiffened and said "shhh go to sleep " to draco who was stirring next to her . she forced her eyelids to close so reluctantly she slipped into her peaceful slumber to dream of her knight in shining armour (draco)...<p>

Sorry about the ending im so tired right now PlEASE REVIEW


	4. karaoke

_**This is for darkgothelegantgirl22 ,yo soy el amor aka i am love.**_  
><em><strong>and Lilithcase39girl .<strong>_  
><em><strong>sorry if its getting boring but im gonna add a song to this one<strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER: i dont own harry potter/twilight characters i own the plot i love draco and bella together i hope you like this one**_

Chapter 4 : karaoke

(Bella POV )

I sat up and yawned , i was lying on someone .

Then i realised it was draco and snuggled up into his chest and took a deep breath of his delicous mint scent and yummy cologne

and smiled .

(Draco POV) (bet you weren't expeecting this right now)

Oh my god (sorry for using the lords name is in vain)

i just woke up and breathed in a yummy strawberry smell .

I saw her start to stir and pulled her closer to me .

" Morning sleeping beauty " said in her ear

(Bella POV)

" Morning sleeping beauty" a beautifully smooth voice said.

" mmmm, nooo go to sleep " i said

(NO ONE INTERRUPTS MY BEAUTY SLEEP )

" Hey bella , we gotta get some break fast your going to come

with us to get the school requirements then maybe to

the karaoke bar" as soon as he said karaoke i was wide awake.

" Hurry up then " she said

(Time skip) (still in bellas pov)

Yay karaoke time im going to sing till they tell me to stop.

I hope i sing good (for draco ) - dont tell him i said that.

I just followed my instincts to the karaoke bar .

It is absolutely beautiful , my favourite colour (green)

is every where, its amazing how many shades there are.

Right now im sprinting to the stage and made it just before this

girl who looks not so decent (if you know what i mean)

went up stage.

So im up here and im going to sing ...

I will always love you - whitney houston

so here i go, OMG dracos here breathe bella breathe

in , out , in , out phew it worked.

" if i could stay i would only be in your way so i'll go but i know i'll know i'll think with you every step of the way and i , will always love you ,you ,you, you my darling you mmmmm bittersweet memories that is all im taking with me so goodbye, please dont cry we both know im not what you, you need .  
>and i , will always love you , will always love you,<br>you .  
>i hope life treats you kind , and i hope you have all you dreamed of . and i wish you joy and happyness , but above all this i wish you love .<br>and i, will always love you , i will always love you, i will always love you you darling i love you , oh ill always i will always love, you".

(May whitney houston rest in piece with the lord)  
>The crowd was acting like they were at the greatest singer in the worlds prescence .<br>Though i am pretty good.  
>Everyone was shouting " ENCOUR,ENCOUR"<br>OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND I SWEAR I SAW DRACO WINK AT ME... i am so singing another song...

**_sorry but dads taking away the internet in a minute so i gotta hurry ._**  
><strong><em><span>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW P.S. tell me if some of the of the lyrics are incorrect please<span>_**


	5. extra karaoke and some love

sorry if its boring dont blame me blame the songs that catch my attention

(BELLA POV)

Time for my second to last song " i said sadly " awww" everyone else said " okay my pen-ultimate song is ... listen by beyonce".

Okay this time they are going to be gob-smacked with my voice on this one.

" Listen, to the song here in my heart a melody a start but can't complete , listen hmmmm to the soundz from deep within it's only beginning to find release, oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard they will not be pushed aside and turned into your own all cause you wont listen ,listen i am alone at a crossroads im not at home in my own home but im trying to try to say whats on my mind but you should have known, oh now im done believing you , you dont know what im feeling im more than work you made of me i followed the voice you gave to me, now i gotta find ,my own .  
>you should have listened there is someone here inside someone i thought that died so long ago oh scream out and my dreams will be heard they will not be pushed aside and turned into your own all cause you wont listen , listen i am alone at a crossroads im not at home in my own home and im trying to try to say whats on my mind but you should have known , oh now im done believing you,<br>you dont know what im feeling im more than work you made of me i followed the voice you think you gave to me but now i gotta find my own .  
>I dont know where i belong but ill be moving on, if you dont, if you wont, listen to the song here in my heart a melody a start but i will complete, oh, now im done believing you , you dont know what im feeling im more than work, you made of me, i followed the voice you think you gave to me, but now i gotta find my own , my own" ...<br>" Whoooo hooo " to my surprise that was draco,  
>" is it me or does she sound like the muggle singer that won x-factor isabella melanie amaro" someone in the audience said outloud " How do you know my real name" i said to the woman? .<br>" We watch muggle x-factor " oh mi gosh, great , i hope i dnt have fans hmmmm.  
>" so, you know who i am " i asked " how could we not " he said .<br>" Now you guys are in for a treat " i said quietly into the microphone , because i saw that girl that i walked past before start lying on draco i sniffed and cleared my throat " this is my last song " ...

" it's called hot n cold by katy perry "  
>" you, change your mind, like that girl " she pointed at pansy " changes clothes ,and you, always think, always speak, cryptically ,i should know, that your no good for me ,cause your hot then your cold ,your yes then your no, your in then your out, your up then your down, your wrong when its right, its backing its way , we fight we break up, we kiss we make up, you dont really wanna stay no, you , you dont really wanna go, cause your hot then your cold, your yes then your no, your in then your out, your up then your down,... we, used to be, just like twins, so in sync, the same energy, nows a dead, battery, used to laugh ,bat that thing ,now your plain ,boring, i should know, that your not gonna change, cause your hot then your cold ,your yes then your no, your in then your out, your up then your down, your wrong when its right, its backing its way , we fight we break up, we kiss we make up, you dont really wanna stay no, you , you dont really wanna go, cause your hot then your cold, your yes then your no, your in then your out, your up then your down.<br>Someone, call the doctor, got a case of the love bipolar, stuck on a, roller coaster, cant get off this ride, you, change your mind, like that girl changes clothes,  
>cause your hot then your cold ,your yes then your no, your in then your out, your up then your down, your wrong when its right, its backing its way , we fight we break up, we kiss we make up ,your hot then your cold ,your yes then your no, your in then your out, your up then your down, your wrong when its right, its backing its way , we fight we break up, we kiss we make up,your hot then your cold ,your yes then your no, your in then your out, your up then your down, your wrong when its right, its backing its way , we fight we break up, we kiss we make up , you dont really wanna stay no, you , you dont really wanna go,your hot then your cold ,your yes then your no, your in then your out, your up then your down,your up then your down"<br>" if katy perry was there she would be clapping her ass off, just like everybody else in the bar, Absolutely amazing " draco said while trying to pry pansy off of him " let me help you dragon" i said while walking towards them i drew the some of the dark power within me and pointed it at her . She was forced back and pushed through the wall and bricks flew everywhere ." Sorry girl who wants draco " i said in a kiddy voice dragon laughed . " You alrite now draco" i said politely " Perfectly fine now bella " he gave her a breath taking smile and walked over to her ear and whispered " hmmm i like it when your possesive" she shivered . " Come along isabella " oh no voldemort didn't just call me isabella . " WHAT DID YOU CALL ME",  
>uh oh, her hair is now blood red, watch out, i wouldnt want to be there when shes like this. " Dont call her isabella my lord she might hurt you and we can't have that" trixy said in indifference .<br>Suddenly two arms were wrapped around me and i knew straight away it was draco, just by the feel of his muscular arms , i just moved gently away from his touch and my hair went to a sad blue ." Bloody oath dragon i just wanted a fist fight with tommy over there sheesh is that so wrong" i said obviously annoyed cause my hair turned dark green. " No , we gotta go before dumbles comes here" he said softly " lets go then hurry up" i said in a rush " Too late " trixy said " hello tom, draco,bellatrix, who is this here" said an old british voice i swiftly twisted around and saw this old man in a silver robe with half moon glasses and grey hair " none of your buisness" i said in a deadly voice " it's okay im just coming here because i heard the lovely singing " he said kindly" Oh well i gotta go , so bye " i said as i waved we exited the building " hey tom , do you have a sign or mark that represents you " i said to voldemort " dont call me tom , but yes we do " he said in a cautious tone i told him " may i see it " and he showed me the " dark mark " as they call it and it was amazing, snake around a cross , all green , beautiful . I looked at the sky and looked at it and put some dark power into the sky and it made the exact mark as the one i saw , i was proud , when i turned around i saw everyone with surprised expressions except tommy he was smirking " i knew i sensed dark magic in you " ." Now everyone back to malfoy manor "

(time skip TO THE MANOR ) ( i dont like writing about journeys)

When she got back to her room she was reading her still favourite book - wuthering heights she started singing (i love singing thats why i put so much songs in)  
>i was lost in so many different ways out in the darkness with no guide i know the cost of a losing hand never thought the grace of god go high i found heaven on earth you were my last my first and then i hear this voice inside ave maria ive been alone when im surrounded by friends how could the silence be so loud but i still go on knowing that i got you there's only us when the lights go down you are my heaven on earth you are my hunger my thirst i always hear this voice inside singing ave maria sometimes love can come and pass you by while you busy making plans it suddenly hits you then you realise its out of your hands baby you got to understand you are my heaven on earth you are my last my first and then i hear this voice inside ave maria , ave maria , ave maria " hmmm not bad i could still do better " i said to myself " no one could do better that " said a velvetty voice from behind me i knew it was draco so i just kept reading and said " thanks for the compliment" i heard footsteps so i looked up and he was there in front of me i jumped " man, warn me when your going to be like a ghost " i said annoyed " consider it done" he said coming near me like i was his prey suddenly he was right by my ear and he whispered " i know you want me " i sighed " hmmm the thing is it looks like you have a girlfriend" i said " great now im in a blue mood " i thought " i dont but im just about to do something to change my status " just as i was going to ask how, he silenced me with his lips that tasted of mint, mmmm yummy i didn't wanna go to far so i stopped to early ,<br>" so.. im your gf now huh" i said in a smug way . " Yep, so stay still" he said i stood frozen and he placed butterfly kisses all over my neck i fell on the bed oh great now he's cornering me he closes in and now he's on top of me literally uh oh i see his pants is tightening oh im going to tease him so i just apply a little pressure there and there and he groans " na ah im not doing this now" i teased " damm but i will get it eventually " he said lying next to her " goodnight my dragon"

hate it, love it i want reviews pronto


	6. drama  more songs

song dedicated lilithcase39girl (BELLA POV)  
>I woke up in the morning and sang a song i studied for years " a falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes " i screamed aloud as it tore through them and now its left me blind,the stars the moon they have all been blown out you left me in the dark, no dawn no day im always in this twilight in the shadow of your heart and in the dark i can hear your heart beat i tried to find the sound but then it stopped and i was in the darkness so darkness i became the stars the moon they have all been blown out you left me in the dark no dawn no day im always in this twilight in the shadow of your heart i took the stars from my eyes and then i made a map and i knew that somehow i could find my way back then i heard your heart beating you were in the darkness too so i stayed in the darkness with you the stars the moon they have all been blown out no dawn no day im always in this twilight the stars the moon they have all been blown out no dawn no day im always in this twilight " i slowly lifted my head to see dragon was still asleep so i decided to wake him up with some cold water " ahh he screamed like a girl sooo funny, he started to chase me around the manor but since im equally as fast he had to chase me for a long time . We ended up having a waterfight I WON hehe .<p>(AFTER WATER FIGHT )<p>

(DRACO POV) Shoot Pansy's here gotta sit by bella , gotta sit by bella i was chanting in my head

(BELLA POV ) Shnap that girl -pansy- is staring at MY draco like he's a piece of meat, ugh - i didn't want to leave them alone but the mark on my arm started burning,shoot tommy needs me , dammit, what good timing .  
>i jogged to voldy but that wasnt before i heard moans coming from the kitchen WHERE I JUST WAS AHHHH my hair turned red , blood red i got to tom's room and stood looking as angry as ever " WHAT DO YOU WANT " i said tom just smiled " so draco finally got with pansy aye"<br>" how..." i stuttered " i knew he would, i was going to warn you " . " no,no " i said while walking back to my room when i got in guess who was there draco " Bella i .. we are breaking up, but we can still be like best friends " he looked at me sadly " okay, yea lets stay friends, see you at hogwarts " she sniffed and went to tommy " is there any way that i can go to hogwarts early , as in now you know to learn what i need to" i said . Voldemort just looked sad for me " yes there is but should i tell the others " he said sympathetically " Plase do i told drake we could still be friends " i said " please can you send my stuff there when i leave " i said happy to go " sure wait ,  
>your name there is phoenicks jade black, this is how you get there ...<p>

(When she arrived at hogwarts)  
>(STILL IN BELLA POV)<br>I went up to the headmasters staircase and looked at the gargoyle and asked " is the headmaster here " as soon as it looked at me it made a door open so i walked through it and saw dumbledore look at me funny i said " hello sir i was wondering if i could stay before term starts and study to catch up to my year " i said pleadingly " of course you can use the restricted area if you need some extra study no one goes there, only if i give them permission ." " Thank-you that is very kind" i said as i walked past him to the library " awesome " i spoke excitedly and started reading ...

(start of hogwarts term)  
>" We have a new student joining us this year " he said and i got nervous " please welcome miss black " he said in a happy voice " now she will be sorted "<br>he said while putting the hat on my head " hmm a mystery , courageous but cunning and kind but scary hmm which one do you want to be in slytherin or gryffindor " he said ...(BELLA POV)  
>" umm which is cunning " she asked out loud " that would be slytherin dear " he thought to her , " then put me in there " she whispered annoyed " SLYTHERIN " " thanks " she said to the sorting hat she wolked slowly to the table drawing out her happy moment but when she sat down at the end of the table she forgot draco was in slytherin so much for her happy moment " time to go " i said to myself and went to the library in the restricted area but i didnt know what i was walking into though i did when i heard moaning in the area i was going to ,damn it time to go i just walked around the library i dnt care what people think let them i just started singing -<br>You belong with me - taylor swift your on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset she's going off about something that you said and she'll never get your humour like i do ,im in my room it's a typical tuesday night im listening to the type of music she dosen't like cause she'll never know your story like i do cause she wears short skirts i wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain and im on the bleachers dreaming bout the day that you wake up and find what your looking for has been here the whole time if you could see that im the one who understands you been here all along so why cant you see you belong with me , you belong with me walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans i cant help thinking this is how it ought to be laughing on a park bemch thinking to myself hey isnt this easy and you got a smile that can light up this whole town i havent seen it in a while since she brought you down you say your fine i know you better than that what you doin with a girl like that she wears high heels i wear sneakers she's cheer captain and im on the bleachers dreming bout the day when you wake up and find what your looking for has been here the whole time if you could see that im the one who understands you been here all along so why cant you see you belong with me standin by here waiting at your back door all this time how could you not know baby you belong with me , you belong with me oh i remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night im the one who makes you laugh when when you know your bout to cry i know your favourite songs and you tell me bout your dreams i think i know where you belong i think i know it's with me cant you see that im the one who understands you been here all along so why cant you see you belong me standing by here waiting at your backdoor all this time how could you not know baby you belong with me , you belong with me , you belong with me, have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me , you belong with me " . I started to get tears in my eyes so i sang another song to get my mind off things mariah carey - always be my baby " we were as one babe for a moment in time and it seemed everlating that you would always be mine now you want to be free so im letting you fly cause i know in my heart babe our love will never die , no youll always be apart of me im a part of you indefinitely boy dont you know you cant escape me oooh darling cause youll always be my baby and well linger on time cant erase a feeling this strong no way youre never gonna shake me oooh darling cause youll always be my baby do do doop dum do do doop do doop do dum X2 i aint gonna cry no and i wont beg you to stay if youre determined to leave boy i will not stand in your way but inevitably youll be back again cause ya know in your heart babe oue love will never end no youll always be apart of me im part of you indefinitely boy dont you know you cant escape me oooh darling cause youll always be my baby and well linger on time cant erase a feeling this strong no way youre never gonna shake me oooh darling cause youll always be my baby i know that youll be back boy when your days and your nights get a little bit colder ooohhh i know that youll be right back , baby oh , baby believe me its only a matter of time (of time) youll always be apart of me im part of you indefinitely boy dont you know you cant escape me oooh darling cause youll always be my baby and well linger on time cant erase a feeling this strong no way youre never gonna shake me oooh darling cause youll always be my baby youll always be apart of me im part of you indefinitely boy dont you know you cant escape me oooh darling cause youll always be my baby and well linger on time cant erase a feeling this strong no way youre never gonna shake me oooh darling cause youll always be my baby do do doop dum do do doop do doop do dum "  
>i ended up on a couch at the end so i got myself scrunched into a tight ball and went to sleep not aware of my audience ...<p>

sorry to end it there but im really tired please review


	7. OOOOHHH MORE

HEY please review I woke up im my dorm? i could have sworn i was in the library when i went to sleep weird...  
>" ugh time to get up " i muttered then looked at my schedule "potions, dada , astronomy, divination , huh thats all ...hmmm i might be in drakes class, cool"<br>i said to myself i walked to breakfast and saw pansy walking to drake so i sat at the end of the table . Someone i didn't know was here came to me and said in a silky voice "is that you bella"  
>i looked at him it was ... EDWARD " OMG hey edward " i said quietly my confidence bursted when draco broke up with me "love why are you here " he said lovingly but i didn't want him like that i wanted a friend " edward , i have magic in me " i said sadly " ive got to get ready for class" i said as i got up and walked around to the astronomy tower " i wish i had trixy" i said and am currently summoning dark power to see what trixy is doing . A mirror of smoke came in front of me , i saw trixy so i said" trixy "she looked at me " bella i never knew you could do this " she said i just told her " i know , i just needed to see you " i started to tear up " uh oh bell rang trixy i gotta go " bye " im walking to potions and i hear someone saying " we need to make her jealous and she'll be mine and cullen will be yours " hmmm ill see who they're tring to tease but i have got to get to snape's class quickly i just made it , phew, yay ,edward sat next to me " okay class we are going to make polyjuice potion , you only get 20 minutes so start" he said in a bored tone i just studied this potion and i finished first " professor i've finished what should i do now " i said to snape he smiled and walked over and whispered suggestively . I just got hit with a vision dad standing with victoria in front of him that biach she's gonna kill him 'not if i get there first " professor stand back" i said to him , he moved " draco " i spoke menacingly he turned and looked at me i showed him the vision he moved to stand up but pugsy blocked him and gave him a look " drake if you cant come ill deal with the vamp myself " i made myself dissolve and flew with the wind to forks - to my dads house victoria has been here already , the house is burning i stopped the fire and walked in dad was burnt to ash i couldn't restore him so i left him there and went to jacobs dads house " jake i need your help " i screamed ... no answer i thought where he would be a light flashed in my head sams damn ive got to move okay sams is that way and i just used magic to let me sprint like a cheetah to sams i got there as they were leaving " boys i need your help " i said to them " bella we have something important we need to do " sam said in an angry voice more important than getting the red-head leech away from la push, she killed dad " i said definitely pissed off " why are you here leech lover" said leah i got in her face and said " i dont love a leech i just wanna kill one so shut ur fucking mouth " my hair turned red " dont mess with me , im not in the mood " i said she tried to punch me but i used magic to make her fly into a tree " i told you , dont mess with me " i sensed someone was watching me i turned and saw red she's here " i spoke silently how do you turn into jakes wolf hmmm maybe this . I felt a cracking in my body mirror rise " i thought a mirror was there in front of me , i was jakes russet colour but i purple and white so i changed it , cool .<br>" you coming " i thought to their brains they started following " i saw her round here watch out " i was hit with a vision victoria and voldemort fighting with the pack oh no he's not going to touch them " guys stay with me" victoria came out of the forest and i changed back to human and said " avadakedavra " she dropped dead " no one hurts someone special to me without revenge " i said jacob walked in front of me " hey bells can i come with" he said while looking to sam and the rest " sure jake come " i smiled and hugged him i told him " hold on tight " he did and we made it to malfoy manor just in time for tommy's meeting " tommy " i said to him " hey jake this is the dark lord you will call him my lord but i call him tommy " i smiled at jake " where were you bella" tommy asked accusingly " i was at my fathers house , he got killed by a red-headed biach so i killed her " i said " this is jacob black he is a shapeshifter , he wants to stay with me " i said pleadingly " you can stay with her, but you have to be on the dark side " he hissed, i looked at jake he was smiling " of course my lord " he said " okay back to the meeting, we. need. vampires."  
>tommy spoke " tommy , there is a royal coven , they're called the volturi they're in volterra - italy " i said " thank you bella , trixy and rudolphus go and retrieve them " he said with authority in his voice " and you and the shapeshifter back to your room " he said politely ,for once me and jake walked out of the room and i showed him around we heard moans " great their at it again " i sighed exasperated " let's go to my room now please " i pulled him in to me and transported to my room " just think what clothes you want and they will apear on you " i said as i thought of sleeping in a small t-shirt and boy-shorts " come on in i wont bite ... much " i said jokingly " we have to go back to hogwarts tommorow, so have a good rest " i gave him a kiss then cuddled into him ...<p> <p>


End file.
